Hurry up and save meNiley
by xxSofiexx
Summary: Miley was kidnapped 2 years ago. But her best friends been trying to find her..  Okay. that summary is rubbish...but i promise the story is better! Nick/Miley/Niley
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys I'm Caitlin and this is my 1****st**** story so be nice please:D I don't really know if I'm a good writer or not but here goes nothing...thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Nick POV

I sigh again. Where is she? She was meant to meet me here 2hours ago! She's never late, this is weird...I don't know what to do I've tried calling her 12times! Stupid girl she said she wanted to talk to me about my new girlfriend Selena but obviously she's too chicken to admit she's jealous. Actually I can't be asked with her anymore. She can just be a jealous bi*** I don't care about her she's just wasted 14 years of friendship. (Btw Miley and Nick are 16 now)

2 Years Later

Two years ago today I was meant to meet Miley but she never showed up at the time I didn't care but then she didn't come home the next day and my mom got an urgent call from her mom Tish saying that Miley's missing, I instantly started feeling bad what if something happened to her? I miss her like crazy I'm trying to find her. I've gone all round the country searching with my big brother Joe but there's been no sign but I'm not giving up. The next place I'm going is New York this is going to be hard but I'm NOT giving up.

Miley POV

Two years I've been stuck staring at the same four walls. Two years I've been searching for a way out. Two years ago I was taken away from my family. I wonder what they're doing now, I miss them so much I would do anything just to see them again or just see my best friend Nick again he may not know it but I've been in love with him since I was 10 I just wish id told him. I hear a door slam and I turn around to find my kidnapper standing there staring at me. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping for all this to disappear and for me to wake up in my bedroom in Tennessee. I don't even know where i am now all i know is I got knocked out on my way to the park to meet nick then the next thing I know I'm in this boring old room with just a battered old bed and a dirty little bathroom.  
"Good morning Miley." My kidnapper smirked at me as he grew closer. I crawled backwards towards the wall, I panicked as i realised i couldn't go back any further as my long T-shirt hit the cold hard wall. His smirk grew as he watched as I panicked looking around the room for some sort of escape.  
"Ms. Miley I've got a little surprise for you." He smirked as he went out the room and came back seconds later with a familiar black haired beauty.  
"D...demi..?" I whispered as I saw her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes my heart broke as I realised my best friend was in danger because of me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy guys it's me again=) thank you for reading my story!:D Made my day, sorry I'm I haven't uploaded for a while. So here it is:)  
Caitlin 3 **

**Chapter 2**

Miley POV.

Shocked. That's how I felt when I saw my best friend Demi slowly step into the dirty room I have been living in for 2 years.  
She stumbled into the room after being violently pushed through the door of my living hell. Demi's usually shiny dark hair was matted and shoved into a untidy pony tail and you could faintly see her natural brown roots growing from the top of her head. How long had she been kept here? Seeing my best friend like this I promise you god, I will get her out of here even if that means getting me hurt in the process. I promise this.

Demi POV.

Am I dreaming? This can't be my Smiley Miley here in front of me..She..She's dead..? Isn't she? Obviously not.  
I stumbled into the cold damp room and slowly walked over to the small brunette huddled into the corner of the room only wearing a long white tee that hung on her tiny figure and short black shorts. It broke my heart seeing her like this..how long had she been here?  
I broke out into a sob as I got down on the floor and pulled the crying brunette into my arms crying silently. I heard the door slam signalling our kidnapper had left the room as I look Miley in the eyes and cracked my first real smile in four months. "w..why are you here..?" I heard a soft voice stutter, I looked at her as my smile fell thinking of the moment that man ruined my life forever, I decided that it's better to let things out that just bottle them up. I let out a deep breath as I prepared on telling my story of how I got here.

**FLASHBACK**

Crying I made my way through the dark streets of Tennessee. Joe has been blanking me since Miley disappeared a year ago, I miss her so much but Joe thinks that because I'm getting on with life I don't care.. I DO! I'm putting on a brave face for Nick. Him seeing us all crying was not going to help him.  
As I walked along I realised id gone down the wrong road so I decided to cut down the alleyway that led to the street over-my street- halfway through the alley I stated to shiver as I felt the presence of someone else. Scared I walked fast to the end of the alleyway. But they were too quick, they moved their hand to my mouth to stop my screaming as they threw me up against the wall and whispered "Miley was smart enough not to walk down this alley, but we managed to trick here toots. Your much easier." I kicked and screamed as much as a girl could while being pinned down by two large men. The men looked at each other as they smirked and the next thing I knew I was slowly drifting into a long dangerous sleep that I was scared to wake up from.

**Flashback END**

Miley POV.

Wide eyed I listened to the horrific story of my best friend I felt sick knowing someone had done this to her, why Demi? She hadn't done anything. Unlike me. I deserve this, I brought this on myself. Demi soon fell asleep with tear stains on the side of her face. Slowly I got up and walked over to the door hoping maybe by some miracle one of the men had forgot to unlock the door. No luck. I looked over at my sleeping best friend as my thoughts drifted to a certain curly haired male who I have not gone a day without think about. I Sighed wondering if him and Slutena where still together I rolled my eyes as I thought about how she dangled off him and giggled at anything he said even when he said "I'm hungry" desperate much? One day I hope to meet him again. One day. I will just be dreaming of it until that day comes.

**Back in Tennessee**

Nick POV.

Trailing my suitcase behind me as I hear my flight be called to New York. Smiling I make my way over to my flight. This could be the one. Just maybe this is the one. 


End file.
